


Miles Apart and Still Together

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy have to spend an important day apart - how is this supposed to be schmoop?  *sigh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Apart and Still Together

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Miles Apart and Still Together

Adam stared at the pastel colored walls of the hotel room as he closed the door behind him. He stepped inside, dropped his bags and walked over to the window. As usual, he had a great view. He turned away and dug for his phone in his pocket. He touched the screen and it started dialing.  
He smiled when a familiar smiling face showed up on the screen and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. You make it there okay?"

"Yeah, this is a big hotel room. I might get lost in it without you."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You're only gonna be there for a day or two, right?"

"Yeah. And I've got a bunch of meetings so I'll be mad busy. Still wish you could have come with me."

"And do what? Sit in the hotel room while you go to a bunch of boring record executive planning meetings that don't involve me?"

"You're involved," Adam answered petulantly.

"Yeah, with the writing and the playing, not so much with the whole planning part of it. You know that."

"I know," Adam sighed. "I just wish these meetings hadn't been scheduled for this particular weekend."

"I know, but what could you do? Don't worry about it, we'll celebrate when you get back, okay? You can wine me, dine me, and sixty-nine me."

Adam felt himself stiffen and laughed roughly into the phone. "Don't start that shit right now, Tommy Joe, Lane's collecting me for a meeting in –" He paused to look at the time. "Ten minutes."

Tommy's laughter floated through the phone. "Later then?"

Adam's eyes darkened. "Oh yes, definitely later. Later I'm gonna tell you about how after we sixty-nine, I'm gonna tie you to the bed and fuck you into the mattress."

He heard Tommy choke on something over the phone. "Oh my god, Tommy, are you okay?"

Adam could hear coughing over the phone and then laughter. "Fuck, Adam, you should warn me next time. I just spit coffee all over the place."

Adam laughed and then turned his head as he heard a knock at the door. "That's Lane, I should probably get going. I miss you. I really do wish you could have come with me."

He was quiet as he heard Tommy sigh into the phone. "It's okay. I'm going over to your Mom's tonight. She's making me a special dinner."

"Let me guess. Tacos?"

Tommy laughed. "Yeah. Neil's gonna be there, I think Monte and Lisa might show up, too."

"Oh, good. I'm glad you won't be alone."

"Yeah, but you will be."

Adam smiled ruefully. "No, I'll have my new best record executive friends."

Tommy snorted. "They taking you out to dinner?"

"If they don't, Lane promised me she would."

"Tell Lane I said hi, and thank her for me."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Happy Anniversary, Tommy Joe."

"Happy Anniversary, Adam. Now go before Lane's head explodes, I can almost hear her pounding on the door from California."

Adam laughed because Lane's knocking had definitely increased in intensity. "Okay. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye."

Adam flipped the phone shut and pressed it to his lips, silently sending a kiss over the wires to his lover. He slipped the phone back in his pocket, took a quick glance in the mirror, putting his 'public face' on as Tommy called it, and went to open the door for Lane.

  
 ****

The End

  



End file.
